List of Programs Broadcast by Toon Magic
Shows Original Series * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Shadow Files (as part of Adult Takeover) * Toon Magic: Urban Legends (as part of Adult Takeover) Disney Television Animation * Mickey Mouse shorts (both 1930s and 2013) * DuckTales (both the 1987 and the 2017 series) * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * Darkwing Duck * Doug (Disney series) * Goof Troop * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Bonkers * Aladdin: The Series * Gargoyles * Timon & Pumbaa * 101 Dalmatians * Recess * Pepper Ann * Hercules: The Series * The Weekenders * Teacher's Pet * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Lloyd in Space * The Proud Family * Kaylia: Space Avenger * Pengin the Penguin * Kim Possible * Teamo Supremo * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Buzz on Maggie * The Emperor's New School * The Replacements * Pucca * Phineas and Ferb * Fish Hooks * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Gravity Falls * Motorcity * Tron: Uprising * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Wander Over Yonder * The 7D * Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Milo Murphy's Law * Elena of Avalor * Tangled: The Series * Pokémon: The Ghostly Trio * Moana: The Series * Underdog * Hannah and Dolphy * Rio: The Series * The Walt Disney Show Marvel Animation * Wolverine and the X-Men * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Ultimate Spider-Man * Avengers Assemble * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Guardians of the Galaxy * Big Hero 6: The Series * Marvel Tails Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars Droids * Star Wars Ewoks * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars Rebels * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * Baby Looney Tunes * Duck Dodgers * Loonatics Unleashed * Loonatics Reloaded (sequel series)* * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' * The New Looney Tunes Show* * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! * ThunderCats (2011 series) * Five Nights at Freddy's * The Adventures of Sally Brown * The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy * Dragon Mania Adventures * Storks: The Series * Mobs * The Tales of The Paintders * The Doggies * The Pet Adventures of Lego * Animal Life * WB Kids: Space Wars * Collin's Time Travel Adventures Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry * Droopy Hanna-Barbera * Scooby-Doo series * Yogi Bear * The Flintstones * The Jetsons Cartoon Network Studios * Dexter's Laboratory * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Powerpuff Girls (both the 1998 and the 2016 series) * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Samurai Jack (as part of Adult Takeover) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Squirrel Boy * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * Adventure Time * Regular Show (as part of Adult Takeover) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * The Cryptids/''The Misadventures of Alien and Slob'' * Clarence * We Bare Bears * Pupz * Mighty Magiswords * Eric and Claire * Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series * Apple & Onion * Craig of the Creek * Summer Camp Island * Villain Academy Williams Street (only on Adult Takeover) * Aqua Hunger Teen Force * Robot Chicken * Superjail! * The Boondocks * Squidbillies * Rick and Morty * Mr. Pickles * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' * WolfBoy: Reloaded * Hood * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin * SCP DC Comics * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Teen Titans * Young Justice * Justice League Action * The Lego Batman Show Paramount Television Animation * Mittens the Cat series ** Mittens the Cat (TV series) ** The Return of Mittens ** Awesome Family * The Terrytoons Show * Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse Nickelodeon * Doug (Nickelodeon series) * Rugrats/''All Grown Up!'' * Ren and Stimpy (both the 1991, the 2003 and the 2019 revivals) (as part of Adult Takeover) * Rocko's Modern Life (both the 1993 and the 2019 revival) * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (as part of Adult Takeover) * As Told By Ginger * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim (as part of Adult Takeover) * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender/''The Legend of Korra'' * Catscratch * The X's * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Gatopardos the Cheetah * Back at the Barnyard * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen Is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * Pinky Malinky * Sky Rat * Glitch Techs * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * The Modifyers * Horror Theater (as part of Adult Takeover) * Zombie City (as part of Adult Takeover) * Duh (as part of Adult Takeover) Comedy Central (only on Adult Takeover) * South Park * Drawn Together * The Villain Diaries * Space Police * Sketch This! * Hearty and Mates MTV (only on Adult Takeover) * Beavis and Butt-Head * Daria Universal Television W.I.P. DreamWorks Animation * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (original series) * Underdog (both the original and the 2019 revival) * Toonsyvania * Neighbors from Hell (as part of Adult Takeover) * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Captain Underpants * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 series) * Spy Fox Sony Pictures Television * Open Season: The Animated Series * Reilly Toons series * Most Wanted: The Cheatons * Groove Town * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs * Adventures of Johan and Peewit * Team Smurf * Speedy Blue Dog * Adventures of Weasy Weasel * Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever * X-O-X: Robot Fighter 20th Century Fox Television * Fabian Fox series * The Simpsons (as part of Adult Takeover) * Futurama (as part of Adult Takeover) * Family Guy (as part of Adult Takeover) * American Dad! (as part of Adult Takeover) * The Cleveland Show (as part of Adult Takeover) * On The Way: The Animated Adventures (as part of Adult Takeover) * Foxtoons series * The Misadventures of the Five Buddies * Mr. Cat's Storybook Time * Max Howards: Digital Traveller * Evil Gurlz * The Salem Chronicles * The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee * Banjo-Kazooie Adventures * The Chronicles of The Face Paint DHX Media * Inspector Gadget * Chuck's Choice * Supernoobs * SheZow (both the 2012 and the 2018 series) MGM Animation * The Pink Panther * The Ant and the Aardvark * The Inspector * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * The Lionhearts * Stargate Infinity Pudú Producciones * Matias Pudu and Friends series * Fantasy Town Adventures * 31 Minutes: The Animated Series * League of Evil Animals * The Wilds (as part of Adult Takeover) * Spies of F.I.L.E.S. * The Wacky Hummingbird * Birdie's High-Air Adventures * Secret Deers * The New Adventures of Birdie * Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl * Galactic Polar Rangers * Space Guardians Other * Sonic X * Camp Lakebottom * Pokémon * MAD * Annyoying Orange (as part of Adult Takeover) * Battle for Dream Island series * Inanimate Insanity * Cyanide & Happiness (as part of Adult Takeover) * SuperMarioLogan (as part of Adult Takeover) * Teenage Mutant Ninia Turtles (both the 1987 and 2003 series) * ThunderCats (1985 series) * Kaput and Zosky ''(both the 2002 and the 2018 series) * ''Peanuts series * Sonic Boom * Spliced * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * The Milton the Monster Show * The Adams Family (animated version) * El Chavo del 8 (animated version) * El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) * Mr. Bean (animated version) * Vete a la Versh (English dub) (as part of Adult Takeover) * Beavis and Butt-Head (as part of Adult Takeover) * Clone High (as part of Adult Takeover) * Daria (as part of Adult Takeover) * Napoleon Dynamite (animated series) (as part of Adult Takeover) Category:Lists Category:List of programs